Wonderful Tonight
by Anyisa
Summary: OneShot Viktor and Hermione attend a party. songfic


**Disclaimer- I own neither the chracters or song. Those belong to J.K and Eric Clapton.**

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long brown hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

"How does this look, Viktor?" she asks as she comes out of our closet for the fifth time that night.

"Luffly," I answer with a smile, the same response I've given the other times. She scrunches up her nose and I laugh softly at the gesture. She's so adorable.

"I don't know," she looks down at herself with a frown, "the skirt is a little tight, I haven't gotten my shape back after Arik," she frets, unnecessarily, running a hand down her tummy and sides. She's a goddess but she doesn't see it.

"You are fine, luff. Perfect," I can tell she doesn't quite believe me.

I stand up and take her hand before leading her towards the full length mirror in our room. She's dragging her feet but I pretend not to notice, she needs to understand what I see before this goes any further.

"Vhat do you see, luff?" I ask, putting her in front of me and wrapping my arms around her waist, something she's been fretting about since the birth of our 3rd child four months ago.

"I see you," she said uncertainly. I laugh at her answer and smooth the frown she has on her lips. I rarely have her doubting herself and I find that it's amusing to see her at a loss for words, as I was more often than not in the beginning of our relationship.

"No, silly," I smile kissing her neck and moving my hands to her hips, giving them a slight squeeze, before I ask again. "Vhat do you see?"

"I see….I see me," she shrugs.

"And vhat are you?" I ask meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"A mother of three," she says as a hand slides over her stomach, "who hasn't been to the gym in a long time."

I scowl at her last statement and put my hand over hers. "Vould you like to know vhat I see?" I ask before continuing, knowing not to give her time to answer. "I see a beautiful voman who has perfect body." She tsk's at my words but I can see the blush on her cheeks. "I see voman I luff and who luffs me, who luffs our children completely, who has a smile that vill light up room. That is vhat I see."

"Viktor…" she starts, the blush going to her chest.

"Now, luff, go get dressed. Ve vill be late to party if ve take much more time," I order in a voice that even the children laugh at.

Her smile is beautiful and this one is for me only.

"I'll be back," she says with a sigh I know she doesn't mean. I sit on the bed again and wait for her to finish dressing.

_We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

We aren't as late as I thought we would be, although over half the team is there. I feel her squeeze my hand tightly and look down at her to make sure she is okay. She isn't looking up at but around the room at my teammates.

"Viktor? Who is sexy voman vith you?" the keeper, Ziven, called from middle of the room.

My love smiled at his teasing tone and gave a wink that had many people laughing at Ziven. She was uncomfortable at first being around my second family. They tested and teased her but she never complained, just smiled a smile that let them know she knew something they didn't. I didn't know about the trial's they put her through until after we were married. She'd gone through three years of teasing for me and after we returned from our honeymoon in Australia I had a long talk with my teammates. They admitted to much more than she had told me and when I mentioned that they gained a new respect for my wife.

"I'll get the drinks, luff," I whisper in her ear before I kiss her cheek and make my way towards the bar. "A Fire and a martini," I order with a smile.

I turn as the man makes the drinks and look for my wife. She's talking to the other wives and patting the stomach of Ziven's wife. The bartender clears his throat and I turn and get the drinks before thanking him and walking back to Hermione. She takes the drink from me and reaches up to kiss my cheek before she slides her hand in mine and continues to talk to her friends. My 'brothers' gather around me and we begin our own conversation, my hand slipping from hers from time to time as I use 'my hands to talk', as she calls it, and to refill my glass but I always make my way back to her and the warmth of her hand.

_It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight_

We stayed at the party longer than I thought we would and, I admit, I had my fair share of Fire. She's in the bathroom now, taking off her make up and slipping out of the simple black dress she'd chosen and I can hear her humming the song that had been played at our wedding almost four years ago.

"Viktor, are you alright love?" she calls, her head poking trough the bathroom door to look at me.

"Yes, luff, am fine," I assure her with a smile as I roll off of the bed and I pull my shirt over my head, tossing it in the general direction of the clothes hamper that sits by the door of the bathroom.

I follow her head into the bathroom and walk to the sink to brush my teeth, something she demands I do three times a day, and watch in the mirror as she turns the taps on the sink next to mine on and brings a hand full of water to her face to clean what little makeup she put on that night off of her face. She didn't need the makeup, I told her so before we left, but she insisted and I simply watched, as I'm doing now, as she took great care to apply it correctly.

"My parent's are keeping the kids until Sunday so that gives us all of tomorrow alone," she tells me as she pulls out her toothbrush and begins to brush her teeth.

I smile at her as I finish my task and wipe my mouth with the towel that sits beside my sink before I pat her bum and walk out of the bathroom, smiling at her small squeak caused by my action. I slide out of my pants and slide into bed, holding the sheets on her side of the bed open as she turns off the light in the bathroom and walks to the bed.

"Mmm, tonight was nice," she sighs contently as she lays her head on my chest. I run my fingers through her hair and murmur in agreement. "Did you know that Anna and Andrej are expecting?" she asks, although her voice is quiet and she yawns halfway through the question.

"No, luff, I didn't."

"Mm-hmm," she confirms with another yawn, "I'm so tired."

"Me too, luff."

"Mmm, night. Love you," she says before she kisses my chest and snuggles closer to my side.

"I luff you too, Hermione," I whisper, kissing the top of her head and putting my arm around her to hold her to me before I drift of to sleep.

_Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_


End file.
